Bagua
by Terry-May
Summary: ON HIATUS Are you willing to live a life of fortune as others pay the price? Are you willing to risk other people's lives for your own benefit? A strange rich client approaches SPR and asks for their help. Her problem is more or less...
1. Prologue

**Bagua – Prologue**

_Just what is a bagua? A bagua, as the Chinese call it, is some sort of good luck charm that must be hung outside the house. The person who owns it, will be able to experience good luck but for a price. All that's left is to know who the mirror will select to pay the price._

­­­

It was a rainy day as a Mai sits down impatiently on her seat, watching the rain drops fall and slide down the glass window. 'A bus trip to Shibuya,' she thought. '…just the best thing to waste my time.'

She was supposed to enjoy a relaxing weekend but on stuck up, narcissistic jerk had requested her to drop by the office and help Lin in filing when he absolutely needed no help.

Trying to pacify her impatience, she leans on the glass and observes places and buildings she is passing through.

After a while, the bus comes to a stop. She then read a nearby sign that read, 'Narita, Tokyo.'

(This goes back before the bus arrived in Narita, Tokyo. It's in another point of view. -)

A lady, probably aged 20 or so but it seemed she already had a family, was sitting a few seats away from Mai but couldn't easily be seen by her.

She was sitting beside a tall foreigner (no, it's not John). As time passes by, she continues to stare at the strangely shaped paper-wrapped package that the foreigner was holding.

Afraid that the guy might notice, she turns away to look at the window ever so often.

As she was about to look at the parcel one more time, but the bus came to a halt. The foreigner stood up and headed for the bus doors.

As the woman moved to occupy the two seats, something hard came in contact with her back. It was the parcel that she had been looking at for a while!

She gathered her belongings, and went after the man, hopefully he haven't gone far.

She went out of the bus without hesitation but when she looked around outside, the man was already gone.

She was then just left there holding the oddly-shaped package and wet with the rain.

(Mai's POV, right after the foreigner left.)

As the bus stopped, she noticed a red-haired man, obviously a foreigner judging by his build and hair color, heading for the door.

What made her notice that man was his odd-colored hair.

She shrugged those thoughts aside but then noticed a brown-haired woman chase after him. It seemed like she was returning something that he had left behind.

She waited for the woman to board the bus again but the bus had already left and she had not boarded.

Seeing it as something not concerning her, she returned to looking outside, watching the raindrops fall and slide down the glass window.

Just thirty more minutes and she would arrive in Shibuya.

**Author's Note:**

Me: Doesn't it seem familiar? Well actually, I got inspired by some horror film I just watched and I began thinking…'what if…bla bla'.

And this is the result of my thoughts! Next chapter will be in the woman's point of view.

Please read and review! ♥


	2. Chapter 1

**Bagua – Chapter 1**

Mariko, a brown-haired woman of Japanese descent, opened the door to her house, clutching a parcel wrapped in rough brown paper.

She looked around to see if her family was in the house. Nope, they weren't there. Probably her mother-in-law dragged her children to her house. She dismissed that thought.

She carefully placed the oddly-shaped parcel on her kitchen counter as she went to use the bathroom.

Her family was having problems just recently. She just wished that good luck would come along someday and bring them happiness.

She left the bathroom and carried her belongings upstairs to her room. She dropped them on the bed and began to unpack.

As she finished storing all her clothes in her closet, she remembered the package that she left on the kitchen counter.

She picked it up and unwrapped it. She took out its contents. 

It contained an oddly-shaped mirror. This mirror was octagonal in shape and had wood covering it except for the center, where a small, circular mirror lay.

She began wondering what this strangely-shaped mirror was called and what it did.

She then remembered passing by some Chinese Feng Shui shop in downtown Tokyo. This was one of the items in display.

Before she could think more, she heard a knock on the door. She approached the door and turned the knob.

When the door opened, she saw her neighbor, Marisa. 

"Ah, good evening. Am I intruding?" she asked. She was holding an umbrella and her curly black hair was soaking wet.

"Good evening. Fortunately, you aren't. My family seems to be away with their grandmother," Mariko told her and let her in.

Marisa folded back the umbrella and shook her hair slightly.

Mariko proceeded to the kitchen to prepare some tea for her guest.

"Tea?" Mariko called from the kitchen.

"Yes," Marisa replied and made a nodding noise.

Once Mariko entered the living room, poured the tea, and sat down, she asked:

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Actually, earlier this evening, I saw that your house was well lighted," Marisa spoke, looking at her knees.

"What time was it?" Mariko asked casually as she sipped her tea.

"Around..." Marisa stopped to think. "6pm."

"But I wasn't home yet at that time!" Mariko 'denied'.

"I just dismissed that it was your husband but then...the lights began blinking on and off," she spoke in a slightly shaking voice, her hands were now lying on her lap.

Mariko's eyes widened.

"I'm not that into Feng Shui but I do know some things about it," Marisa began once more.

"As I walked towards your door a while ago, I saw a _bagua_ hanging from your front door," she spoke softly, as if she was afraid to speak such things.

"It seems that...the ghosts have favored your house. They are now occupying it," she said as a strong breeze blew.

"Stop saying such scary things!" Mariko shouted.

"It's true. I won't tell you what I see but I can only say that they are here," she spoke once more, looking at the corner of the wall above the fridge.

"Marisa, you're scaring me," Mariko began to shake.

"If you wish to loose these spirits, you must give them what they want," Marisa spoke and left.

"Excuse me. I must go now," and she disappeared into the darkness.

**A/N:**

Yes, yes, yes. I know it's really short and not enough to quench your thirsty hearts. I shall update tomorrow. You can kill me if I won't.


End file.
